Bring You Back
by Sea Queen
Summary: "You are holding the very thing that connects you to the answer ... You will lose something irreplaceable in the end" (D&D ch5) Read to find out what. My idea on how "The Moon Boat" (D&D ch13) ties in with those predictions. Rikuou will lose something, but he will try his hardest to get it back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Drug & Drop.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Rikuou was in a complete state of shock. How had it come to this? The Moon Boat – the people who had taken his beloved sister – they were his roommate's, Kazahaya's, family. And not just any family; Kazahaya's twin sister had now succeeded their father as the head of the organisation. How had this happened?

Rikuou and Kazahaya in front of a large traditional Japanese house – Kazahaya's former residence – staring at a group of people known as the Moon Boat. There were around fifteen people standing in a line and in the centre, and slightly in front, stood the female version of Kazahaya. Next to her was the person Rikuou had spent the last two years of his life searching for – Tsukiko. She was gagged and her arms were tied behind her back and one of the men behind her was holding onto her arm to prevent her from running to Rikuou.

"Kei!" Rikuou's dark green eyes flickered quickly to his roommate and partner, who had taken a step forward and was shouting for his sister in desperation. "Let Tsukiko-san go! Why did you take her away from Rikuou?! Let her go, or—"

Kei laughed harshly, "Let her go? But why, my dear Kazahaya? Does she mean so much to you that you would go against your own sister to get her back?"

The slighter of the boys took another step forward, so that he was now a foot in front of, and to the right of, Rikuou. "She means a lot to Rikuou and you took her away from him!"

"You think _I_ took her away?" She feigned shock, "No, no, brother, _daddy_ took her. I have no use for her and, now, neither does he."

"Then let her go! If she means nothing to you, then let her return to the one person she means the world to. She's Rikuou's sister and she means more to him than anyone else; he's been looking for her for two years now!"

Kei's eyes flashed in anger, "So you're going out of your way to reunite brother and sister, yet _you_ ran away and left me here – all alone. What a hypocrite." Her voice was like venom.

Kazahaya was taken aback briefly, but managed to catch himself. "Kei, I only left to protect you. You know that the succession would have come down to a fight to the death between us and I didn't want you to have to stain your hands. Not for something like this. Not when I had the means to prevent it."

Rikuou's shock only grew at this new information. What were these people? They were sick! Setting siblings against one another to determine who has the 'privilege' to lead a group of madmen. A fight to the death, no less! It was absolutely barbaric!

"We could have convinced everyone to let us rule together! And now that I am in charge, we _can_ run do it together. Join me, Kazahaya. We can be together again. No one will ever stand between us, right?" Kei's voice had softened, thinking of the possibility of having her brother back.

There was silence.

In panic, Rikuou looked at his partner. He wasn't seriously considering it, was he?

"K-Kazahaya." The darker teen grimaced as his voice cracked from dryness and lack of use.

Said teen gave a start, as if he hadn't even remembered the presence of the other. Tea-coloured eyes met dark green.

"You ca-" Rikuou paused, then started again, "You're not really considering leaving the Green Drugstore, are you?" He had wanted to tell the other not to leave him, but, in the end, it was Kazahaya's choice. All Rikuou could do was remind him of all that he would be leaving behind.

Kazahaya's eyes flicked in Kei's direction before returning to stare into Rikuou's. "This is the only way." Dark brows furrowed. "You'll get her back." This time they shot up into Rikuou's hairline. What was he getting at?

He found out soon enough, as Kazahaya turned to his sister and said in a loud voice, "I'll return if you let Tsukiko-san go."

How had it come to this? Did Rikuou have to make a choice between the two most important people in his life? Was he not allowed both his sister _and_ his partner?

All was silent for a while before Kei spoke up, voice full of contemplation, "So it's a trade? Her for you?"

"Yes." Kazahaya nodded, "You said that you have no need for her, but refuse to let her go despite this. I know you're only doing it out of spite – to make someone else feel the pain that I put you through. Reunite her with Rikuou and I'll come back and stay with you."

Rikuou wanted to shout at him. Ask the idiot what the hell he thought he was doing. Grab his shoulders and shake some sense into him. _Beat _some sense into him.

_Hold him and never let go._

The two had grown close this past year that they had spent together. Sure, they argued most of the time, but that was just 'love's whip;' the four members of the Green Drugstore bantered and teased because they cared about each other. In fact, when Rikuou had been injured after his unsuccessful encounter with members of the Moon Boat, Kazahaya had nursed him back to full health and had admitted that he thought of the Green Drugstore as his home. When he had first come, he had been determined to live on his own, but now those kinds of thoughts had been pushed to the back of his mind; and when Rikuou had thought back, he had realised that it _had_ been a while since the slighter teen had talked about living on his own. Kazahaya had then smiled warmly at Rikuou, who had been sitting, slumped in bed with a soup spoon halfway between the bowl and his mouth, and said that he was happier there than he had ever been in his past life.

"Alright."

Rikuou's head snapped up. What?

Kazahaya closed his eyes and breathed out heavily, then looked his twin in the eye. "Let her go first."

Kei's eyes narrowed, "Fine." She motioned for the man to release the woman. He did and gave her a push forward, which sent her stumbling forward a few steps, but she didn't fall.

Dark eyes wide, she looked from her former captors to Kazahaya and then to her brother.

No one moved.

Then, ever so slowly, as if she hardly dared to believe it, Tsukiko took a few steps forward. When nothing bad happened, she sped up her pace and practically ran into Rikuou's arms. Said boy hugged her and as carefully as he could, removed the tape-gag and made quick work of the ropes binding her hands.

Tsukiko's eyes were brimming with tears as she brought her hand up to caress his cheek. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

Neither spoke.

Kazahaya watched the loving exchange quietly. He took in the small details of Rikuou's contented face, engraving them into his memory for a later date, when he was in need of comfort.

The serene mood was quickly ruined by Kei stepping forward and crossing her arms across her chest. "You have her, now leave. You have no more business here."

Rikuou's wide eyes shot up to look at her, then they moved onto the almost identical boy a few feet from him. Their eyes met and a solemn understanding passed between them. This was the end. They were too far outnumbered to try double-crossing the organisation. Besides, Kazahaya had made a deal and it was their turn to cough up their end of it.

Kazahaya started towards his former home.

The taller boy looked gently at his sister, still in his arms, "Are you able to stand on your own?" Tsukiko's head was buried in his chest, but he felt and saw her nod. He quickly, but gently pushed her away enough for him to race up to his partner.

Kazahaya felt a hand wrap around his wrist and was jerked back into a strong, familiar chest. Rikuou's hands encircled him and Kazahaya brought his own arms around his taller partner.

Rikuou buried his face into soft, silky, toffee-coloured hair and took in the scent of Kazahaya. He then created a small gap between their bodies and looked into the face of the boy he had shared his home, meals, and life with for a year. Had it really only been a year? It felt like they'd known each other for much longer…

"Kazahaya," He spoke so softly that even the teen in his arms barely heard him. Amber eyes, full of so much emotion, looked into his. "I promise you," He brushed back the long strands of hair that obscured the soft face. "I promise I will come to get you back." Shock now dominated those large eyes. "I can't let you go. We need you – _I_ need you. I promise that I will find a way to get you out of here and bring you back to where you belong." His voice held so much emotion that it was a wonder it hadn't cracked yet. "Wait for me, Kazahaya. Just wait and trust that I _will_ get you back. I promise."

A second passed in silence, but then the lilgther boy nodded. Rikuou was so overcome with emotion, that his body reacted on pure impulse and he leaned in to capture Kazahaya's lips.

The kiss was soft and gentle, filled with the pain of parting, but there were also hints of the strong bond that had formed between them.

Apparently their goodbyes had taken too long for Kei's liking; she wrenched her brother from Rikuou's grasp and promptly dragged him inside the house.

Rikuou was left with one last fleeting look from his partner.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I have yet to decide what will happen next, but I will force Rikuou to keep his promise. This idea has been floating around in my head since I read D&D ch13 and I just had to post it before it drove me crazy.

If something's not clear, let me know so that I can fill in the gaps in the next chapter(s).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Legal Drug/Drug & Drop.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Rikuou had been in a daze throughout the journey back to Tokyo. Logically, he knew that there had been no possible way for him to attempt to rescue Kazahaya immediately; he knew that he needed a plan. Yet, his heart was screaming at him to get on the next train back and do whatever it took to bring his blonde partner back. He knew he should be ecstatic to have finally found Tsukiko and a year ago he would have said that any price was worth it, but now he wasn't so sure…

The siblings got off the train in silence. Rikuou's body was on auto-pilot as he made his way towards the Green Drugstore – his home. His _and Kazahaya's_ home. The boy suddenly stopped, causing Tsukiko to almost bump into him.

"R-Rikuou…?"

Said teen's shoulders were pulled up to his ears, his head was down and face scrunched up in obvious emotional pain. Tsukiko laid a gentle hand on a tense shoulder. That simple gesture was enough to break the dam and Rikuou let out an involuntary sob.

Pity shone on Tsukiko's face as she moved to embrace her younger sibling. "Oh, Rikuou… It's going to be alright. Don't cry, please."

I'm crying? Rikuou brought a hand to his shocked face and did indeed feel a foreign wetness. He never cried. He hadn't even cried when he had walked into the blood-covered room two years ago.

He had never cried for the loss of Tsukiko.

Yet here he was, crying for his annoying, idiot of a roommate and co-worker. He gave a choked laugh; how had the other boy managed this? Rikuou wiped the few tears off his face and gave his sister a wavy smile, "Sorry. Let's go."

Kakei was explaining the difference between two hydrocortisone creams and Saiga was manning the register when Rikuou walked in.

"Excuse me for a moment, please." Kakei said to the woman and stomped over to the dark-haired teen. "Where the hell were you two?!" He forced his voice to be a whisper, but it still clearly conveyed his agitation.

"Kakei…" Rikuou started.

"You just up and left!"

"There was a note…"

"With barely an explanation! 'Got lead on Tsukiko.' Yeah, real explanatory. Where's Kudou-kun? I need to give him an ear—Tsukiko!" Kakei's eyes widened impossibly at the sight of the woman behind Rikuou. Saiga's head snapped up and he hastily bagged the woman's cream and rushed over to the trio.

"How…?"

"Saiga," Kakei hushed his partner as he took in Rikuou's appearance. "Lock up. We're closing for the day. Come on, Rikuou, Tsukiko. Let's go to the back so that you can tell us what happened." The owner of the store started towards the back, whilst Saiga was left to usher away customers and apologise for the inconvenience.

Five minutes later found the four sitting in the back room with mugs of tea occupying their fretting hands.

"So," Saiga started, "Want to tell us what the hell is going on and where the kid is?"

"Firstly, though," Kakei looked sternly at Rikuou, "Is Kudou-kun alright?"

The teen hesitated, "He's… alive."

Tsukiko placed a hand on his thigh, "Don't worry; she won't hurt him."

"She?" Kakei quirked an eyebrow.

"Kazahaya's sister. That's where we ended up and where he is now." Rikuou stood up, spilling some tea on the floor in the process. "We need to go get him back! I don't know why, but he left her and didn't seem to want to return."

Kakei stood up, too, and guided the worried boy back onto the couch, next to his sister. "Rikuou, we will help him, but first you need to explain everything. Start from the beginning."

Rikuou took a deep breath and let it out slowly, before locking eyes with the store owner. "Like I said in the note, we got a lead on Tsukiko."

-o-o-o-Flashback-o-o-o-

"Rikuou…?" Said teen looked up to find Kazahaya's eyes still on his plate of food.

"Yeah?"

"Um…"

"Just spit it out already!" Rikuou was starting to get frustrated at his partner's uncertainty.

At last, amber eyes lifted with determination, and a little bit of annoyance. "When you were hurt last month, I touched you and saw some things…"

Rikuou quirked an eyebrow, but refrained from joking about the nature of the touching, as Kazahaya's demeanour indicated that this was serious.

"I saw a name…" The lighter teen cast his eyes down again. "I – the." He stopped, obviously not sure how to word his statement.

"What name?"

"The Moon Boat."

Dark eyebrows rose, "And?"

Kazahaya looked up again, "What do you know about them?"

The way the slighter boy said it made Rikuou frown, "What do _you_ know about them?" Panic flitted across the other's face. "Kazahaya, _what do you know about them?_ They might have Tsukiko and if not, then they have clues to her whereabouts."

"I—" If Rikuou didn't know any better, it would have looked as if Kazahaya was on the verge of tears, but that wasn't possible. Sure, the teen was overly emotional and tended to exaggerate, but after all that they'd been through he had never seen Kazahaya cry.

The taller of the two got up and went round the small kitchen table, putting a hand on Kazahaya's shoulder and turning him in his chair slightly. "Please, Kazahaya, this is important."

The other teen was still avoiding looking into dark green orbs. "You'll hate me." He whispered, afraid that speaking louder would make it come true.

"I promise I won't." Rikuou took the slight chin into his free hand, tilting the effeminate face up, forcing light and dark eyes to lock. "I promise I will never hate you."

Kazahaya gulped, still unsure.

"Please."

"I know where you could find them."

Dark brows rose, "How?"

"I – my family is involved with them."

Rikuou's hands fell to his sides and Kazahaya averted his eyes, whilst moving in to hug himself.

For once, Rikuou was at a loss of words.

"I'm sorry." The small apology was enough to snap Rikuou out of his stupor and kneel in front of the other teen.

"Where can I find them?"

Kazahaya's head snapped up, "Huh?"

"Tell me where I can find them."

"You're going?"

"Yes. They have the answers I need."

Something in the larger teen's eyes made Kazahaya gain confidence and he stood, much to the surprise of the kneeling teen. "Then I'm going with you."

-o-o-o-End flashback-o-o-o-

"Then we left and on the train Kazahaya told me a bit more about what he knew about the sect. It wasn't a lot as he was too young to be a part of it, but we didn't need to know about them. Once we got to the estate, we demanded to see the leader and it turned out to be Kazahaya's twin sister."

"Kei."

Rikuou narrowed his eyes, "You know her?"

Kakei sighed, "I know _of_ her. Not a lot, but some small snippets that I have managed to see."

Silence followed the statement, until Rikuou got up a second time.

"Where do you think you're going?" Saiga fixed him with a sunglass-covered stare.

"To save him."

The older man jumped up and grabbed the teen by the arm, before he made it through the doorway. "Not without a plan, you're not."

If looks could kill, Saiga would have dropped dead that instant, "Let go. I'm going now and there is nothing you can do to stop me. He needs me. I need to save him."

"Rikuou," Kakei stood and joined the two by the door. "Saiga is right – we need a plan before we go bursting in to rescue Kudou-kun. I'm sure he is safe for the time being. Tsukiko said that they wouldn't mistreat him."

Said woman walked to the men, "Kazahaya-kun is Kei's beloved brother; she wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

Rikuou ripped his arm out of Saiga's grasp and faced the three with fury plain on his face. "They may not hurt him physically, but he ran away from there for a reason and he didn't want to stay! He doesn't want to be there and I promised him that I would get him back." He froze, his demeanour sagging, "I promised him." He whispered.

Kakei moved in to hug the boy to him, "And you will keep that promise, but first we have to know everything that happened and what little you know about this Moon Boat sect. Once Saiga and I have all the facts we can help you come up with a plan to save Kudou-kun. Please let up help, Rikuou."

Rikuou pushed away and his eyes flicked to each person, before he gave a defeated sigh, "Fine."

Tsukiko smiled, "I'll also help in any way I can."

Rikuou returned the smile, "Thank you."

Saiga clapped the boy on the back, "Let's get some food in and you can fill us in on the rest of the details, okay?"

Everyone nodded as they proceeded back to the sofas, Saiga pulling out his mobile phone and ordering Chinese.

-o-o-o-

Three hours later four minds were buzzing with information on the Moon Boat, Tsukiko's disappearance, the exchange, and beginnings of plans to get Kazahaya back.

Kakei raked a hand through his hair for the millionth time. "So the Moon Boat has around twenty members, most live in their own homes in various locations, but the headquarters are at the Kudou residence in Kamakura Prefecture."

"Kakei," Rikuou's voice was muffled by his hands, which were covering his face. "We've been through this information a thousand times already and it gives us _nothing_."

The store owner shot him a glare, which of course went unnoticed by the teen. "I'm sure there is something that we've missed." He flicked through his notes again. "Let's see… Tsukiko, you said that two members of the Moon Boat came to your house the night you disappeared and tried to drag you away." A nod. "And when you refused they got violent?" Another nod. "You were terrified and lost control of your power, which is similar to Rikuou's."

"It's the same." This time Kakei's glare didn't go unnoticed.

"There might be differences, otherwise either of you could have been targeted. Why didn't the Moon Boat come after you? Why go for Tsukiko and only her?"

"Maybe it has nothing to do with the powers we have." Rikuou looked exhausted and his voice reflected this.

"We don't know that."

"WE DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"That's it!" Saiga stood up, body language daring anyone to speak up. "We are calling it a day. Let's put everything away and go to bed. We can continue this in the morning."

Rikuou grumbled something under his breath, but knew better than to cross Saiga at the moment.

-o-o-o-

Rikuou sighed as he got out of the shower, grabbing a towel and tousling his hair dry with it. The shower had had a calming effect on his nerves and he was able to think more clearly now. He knew that Kakei and Saiga were right; they needed a plan before rushing in, but the logic didn't make it any easier to deal with.

Why did his whole life consist of being apart from the people he cared about? First Tsukiko had gone missing and now that she was back, Kazahaya was gone. Would he ever be able to live happily with the people he cared about?

Rikuou sighed again and looked at the moon, shining in through the small bathroom window.

"Wait for me, Kazahaya. I promise I'll be there soon."

-o-o-o-

Kazahaya sighed as he looked up at the sky. Kei was currently taking a shower and Kazahaya had taken this time to wander outside and take a short walk around the large grounds of the estate.

The teen stopped at the foot of a tree and, using his cat-like agility, gracefully ascended it. He reached the highest branches that would support his weight and settled there. He knew he had precious little time to himself before Kei started looking for him.

With another sigh, the sandy-haired boy looked up at the moon and smiled sadly, "I'm waiting, Rikuou. Please come soon."

-o-o-o-o-o-

There we go! Another chapter done ^_^

I still have no idea where this story is going, but keep reviewing as that encourages me to just sit down and let the story write itself!

-o-o-o-

Guest replies:

Haruko: Here you go! Thanks, I really enjoyed writing that scene ;)

foggypoop: Thanks for the review, made me laugh xD I really enjoyed hearing your views and interpretation of the unfolding of events! I haven't written anything in years, so I was kind of worried that my writing style has gone downhill, but your review really encouraged me to get over that fear and just write. Thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Legal Drug&Drug & Drop.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kazahaya was bored. Kei had been dragging him around to a number of meetings with people he didn't know, talking about things he didn't care about.

What does 'The Moon Boat' do? All sorts, it seemed. From what Kazahaya was able to gather from the meetings, The Moon Boat did something similar to his and Rikuou's side jobs. Whether or not there was something supernatural to the missing objects, he couldn't tell.

Rikuou.

Unconsciously, Kazahaya brought a finger to his lips; yesterday's kiss was still making them tingle and he wanted to imprint the feeling into his memory.

"Kazahaya!"

His head snapped up, "What?" Kei had apparently stopped walking a few steps ago and was now standing behind him.

"Have you been listening to anything I've said?" Her hands were on her hips and an annoyed frown was on her face.

Kazahaya grinned sheepishly, "Eh heh. Sorry, was just thinking."

Kei's eyes narrowed, "About what?"

"Uh," Tea-coloured eyes flickered around the corridor they were in, "Just that… It's strange being back…?" Okay, that was not supposed to have sounded like a question.

The girl stomped up to him and gave him a light slap on the shoulder, "You're thinking about him, aren't you?" She looked angry. "Forget him! You belong to me – your place is here with me and you can just go ahead and forget everything from the year you spent away. Forget that you ever left!"

Kazahaya was taken aback, "Kei…" What could he say? There was no way he could forget and even if he could, he didn't want to. "Kei…" He tried again, but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it!" Kei turned and started marching away. "I don't want to hear your excuses. I want you to forget and you will!"

"Kei, wait!" Kazahaya ran to catch her up, "I can't just forget a year of my life." His eyes looked pleadingly into hers, "Too many things happened and I just can't forget any of it." He looked down as brown eyes remained cold and hard. "If I have to stay here for the rest of my life and can never see them again, then at least let me remember."

Fury raced across the girl's beautiful face. "Absolutely not! You are to forget them, especially that guy. He got his sister back – do you honestly think that he is still thinking about you? Well, let me tell you, brother, he isn't. He wanted her back, no matter what the cost! He practically threw you at me to get Tsukiko back."

Kazahaya's head snapped up and the anger on his face almost equalled his twin's in intensity, "You know that's not true at all – _I_ made the choice to swap. _I_ was the one who offered to trade places with Tsukiko-san. Rikuou had no say in the matter and you saw how he reacted to it; he didn't want me to go!"

Kei let out a bark of laughter, "What? Do you think he actually loves you?" Amber eyes widened and the boy took a step back. "Do you honestly think that that kiss meant something? That he hasn't already forgotten you and moved on? He has his family back, so why would he want something like you?" Kei gave him a scornful look, "Besides, in case you hadn't noticed, you're both _boys_."

"He's not bothered by something like that!"

"But what about you?"

Kazahaya was momentarily taken aback, but then his eyes hardened, "I don't care either. As long as we both agree to it, then it doesn't matter!" He was repeating Rikuou's words from Suiryou and if they had made him realise that gender didn't matter, maybe they would help convince his sister.

Kei scoffed and turned away again, "Keep telling yourself that. But sooner or later you will realise that he doesn't love you. He has everything he needs right now, and so do I." She took a few steps away before turning with a smile, "Besides, if he does try to come between us again, I'll just have to kill him." With that she left Kazahaya dumbfounded in the corridor.

-o-o-o-

Rikuou woke up to the smell of hijiki. It took him a moment to recollect his thoughts and realise that it wasn't Kazahaya in the kitchen. He groaned at the realisation and covered his face with his hands. They had spent ages yesterday going over details of past events, but they were no closer to formulating a plan than Saiga was to ditching his sunglasses.

"Rikuou? Are you up yet? Breakfast is almost ready!"

The teen gave a mix between a grunt and a moan as a reply and rolled over – right into a wall. "…ouch." He rubbed his knee, where he had hit it and glared at the offending bit of construction. His brain was filled to the brim, so how was he supposed to remember that he had slept in his partner's bed?

"Rikuou?" Tsukiko poked her head around the corner with a smile.

"I'll be right there." Rikuou turned and got up, this time from the correct side.

"Good, I made hijiki and chazuke and picked up the paper for you."

Rikuou grunted and made his way into the bathroom. He knew that he should be happy that Tsukiko was back, but he just couldn't rid himself of the feeling that he was missing a part of himself. He sighed, turning off the tap and looking at his wet face in the mirror. Last night he had claimed Kazahaya's bed as his own and Tsukiko had slept in his real bed. He hadn't even changed the sheets; had he done so, it would seem like he was trying to erase Kazahaya from his life. He also couldn't let Tsukiko take his place.

There was a knock at the door, "Rikuou, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec." He dried his face and joined his sister for breakfast.

-o-o-o-

Kakei sighed as he looked over the notes from last night. He took a sip of coffee and leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes.

Tsukiko had told them what had happened the day that she disappeared. Two men had come to her and Rikuou's apartment and tried to drag her away. She had struggled, but the men were obviously stronger than her and she had panicked. It was at that moment that she had lost control of her powers and the men had been all but blasted apart. There had been so much blood and body parts had been strewn around the room. Something inside of Tsukiko had broken in that moment; she had been horrified at what she had done. Then another man had walked in and comforted her, taking her away from that place and telling her that things would be alright. That man had been Kazahaya's father.

She had spent the next months recovering from her shock at the Kudou residence. Nothing had been asked of her and she had been treated well. Eventually Kudou-san had fallen ill and passed away, never saying a word about the reason for the dark-haired girl being there.

Kakei sighed again.

"What's wrong?"

"Saiga." The light brunette gave his partner a warm smile.

Said man grinned at him, "Am I the problem, or was that just a greeting?"

Kakei chuckled, "No, no, I was just thinking about Tsukiko and why she was taken."

"Ah." Saiga sat down on the couch and Kakei immediately leaned into him. The two sat in silence for a few minutes. "Do you have any ideas?"

The drugstore owner took a sip of his lukewarm coffee, before discarding in onto the coffee table. "I'm not entirely sure…" His brow furrowed.

"Tell me and I'll give my opinion on the matter."

Kakei sent him a grateful smile, "Well, the only thing that I can think of, which might be possible, considering that both his children have special abilities, is that Kudou-san was able to see the future as well."

Black eyebrows shot up, "So you're saying he knew that the kid would leave and his sister would want him back?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Well I suppose it's possible…"

"It's _possible_, but is it _probable_?"

"I don't see why it couldn't or wouldn't be. Maybe he knew that there was no other way that the kid would return – that an exchange was the only option."

"But why would he go out of his way to make sure Kei got Kazahaya back?"

Saiga shrugged, "Beats me. But from what Tsukiko said, that family is quite traditional and set in their ways and I doubt that they would take kindly to one of their own leaving."

"Hmm."

"Well, it's the best explanation we have so far, so we should stick to it for now, until we hear otherwise."

Kakei got up, stretching, "I guess you're right." He looked up at the ceiling, "Do you think they're up yet?"

"Yeah, think I heard some movement a while ago."

"Good." Kakei looked out into the closed drugstore. "We need to start formulating a plan to get my employee back." He flashed Saiga a smile, "It's not easy to find someone as hard-working and eager to take my side jobs as Kudou-kun."

-o-o-o-

That afternoon found Kazahaya in the large library of his family house. He knew that Kei was looking for him, but he didn't care. A few years ago he might have, but two or maybe three years ago Kei had become a bit too possessive for his liking. Truth be told, she had started to scare him with all her talk about loving him and never letting anyone get between them and killing people.

That last one really _scared_ him; the other two were off-putting and a bit on the crazy side. Having a brother-complex was one thing, but to take it that far—? Yeah, Kei really did seem to be messed up in the head.

Kazahaya shook his head, as if trying to dislodge those thoughts. He needed to focus on the task at hand. He returned his attention to the book in his hands, flicked through it, double checked the index, then, sighing, and put it aside. He picked up the next book, but paused as he heard stomping footsteps heading towards the library.

He held his breath.

The footsteps passed.

With a grateful sigh, the amber-eyed teen opened the next book. He skimmed the chapter titles, his eyes immediately drawn to what he had been looking for – the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual. His breath hitched as he sat up fully, quickly turning the pages, until he reached the one he was looking for.

-o-o-o-

"Does that actually make sense?" Rikuou asked as Kakei and Saiga had finished explaining their theory on why Tsukiko had been captured.

"Why wouldn't it?" Saiga challenged.

"Well…" Rikuou paused, contemplating the implications. "Tsukiko was kidnapped before Kazahaya left, right?" Three nods. "So, then, if his father knew that he would run away, why didn't he just stop him or prevent it from happening?"

"We don't know the circumstances surrounding Kudou-kun's escape. Maybe it was something that was unavoidable…"

"But then—" The boy stopped, sighed and shook his head. "I don't know…" He covered his face with his hands.

"Why are you so determined to prove that theory wrong?" Saiga questioned.

Rikuou looked up, "It's just… I wish there were something more to it, so that we could have some sort of bargaining advantage. Something that we could offer them to get Kazahaya back."

Tsukiko looked offended, "So you want to trade me back, is that it?"

Dark green eyes widened in surprise, "No! I just—" He threw himself into the back of the couch. "I just want Kazahaya back…" He almost whispered.

Kakei's brown eyes filled with empathy, "We all do."

"Well let's come up with a plan, then!" Saiga stood and clapped his hands together, "First, let's get some coffee going. No point in trying to contemplate life or any other important matter without a cup of coffee in hand." He smirked and headed for the coffee machine.

"I say we just go there and demand to get Kazahaya back."

Kakei raised an eyebrow, "And if they don't just let him go, what then?"

"Then I'll fight them; I'll do whatever it takes to get him back."

"They're a dangerous bunch, Rikuou."

"Tsukiko's right," Saiga returned to the couch to wait for the coffee to brew. "They are dangerous and won't fight fair."

Rikuou's eyes narrowed, "Then I won't either!"

Saiga shook his head, "Listen, boy, these guys aren't afraid to kill you. They can and they will if they think you're a threat to them."

"I don't care."

"What about the kid? You think he wouldn't care?"

That silenced the teen.

Kakei stood and went to get the coffee, just to have something to do. He felt so helpless; the Moon Boat was too powerful for him to see anything or anyone connected to them. He grabbed the coffee pot, mugs, milk, and sugar and brought them over on a small plastic tray. He then proceeded to pour everyone a large helping of the dark beverage.

The next few minutes passed by in silence; only the clinking of spoons on porcelain could be heard. Then Kakei sighed, "Rikuou's right, though."

Three pairs of eyes looked up, surprised, but the brunette kept his eyes trained on the mug in front of him.

"I mean, we can't just go up to them and demand they let Kudou-kun go – we need something to give them in exchange. We do need some sort of bargaining chip. But," He looked at them with cold eyes, "We are not losing another person to these people."

"What do you suggest then?" Saiga asked as he leaned back into the cushions and took a long sip of his coffee.

"Information, maybe."

"Like blackmail?" Rikuou asked.

"Blackmail or information that they want, or an object of significant value." Brown eyes met dark green. "We have the means of getting powerful magical objects."

"I'm not doing a mission without Kazahaya." Rikuou stated bluntly.

Kakei let out a sigh, "You will have to, if it comes to that. If it meant getting him back, then would you not go to any lengths necessary? I don't think handling a little side-job will be that horrible. I can partner you up with someone else for—"

"Absolutely not!" Tsukiko started at her brother's outburst. He glanced at her and calmed down somewhat. "I can take a job alone, but no one will be replacing Kazahaya, not even temporarily. Got that?"

"Rikuou," Kakei started calmly, "No one is trying to make you replace him – we all want him back, but if we have to resort to outside help then so be it."

"Yeah," Saiga added, "It's only to get the kid back, so it won't be that bad."

Rikuou looked back and forth between the two. Why was he so scared of getting outside help or of Tsukiko sleeping in Kazahaya's bed? He knew that no one could ever replace the spaztic boy in his heart, or the lives of any of the drugstore employees. Was he worried about what the other boy would think? That he, Rikuou, wasn't capable of saving him alone? That Rikuou wasn't giving this rescue mission everything he had? That Kazahaya didn't mean enough for him to go at this alone?

That was stupid, wasn't it?

Rikuou shook his head. These thoughts had to stop. His partner had empathic abilities, for crying out loud! Even if Rikuou didn't manage to do this alone, getting help wouldn't destroy the relationship the boys had built this past year. Kazahaya would know that Rikuou did all he could to get the light-haired boy back by his side – even swallow his pride and ask for help.

He lifted his gaze, dark orbs filled with determination. "Okay, anything to get him back. Got any ideas?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Another chapter done and they have a plan! I managed to incorporate a bit of another idea that's been floating around in my head. We shall just have to wait and see how the story plays out and hopefully I can find lots of loopholes and make this idea and the other one work together ;)

As always, please review! It really does make me want to make time to write!

Also, I'll be moving to the Philippines tomorrow to start my PhD, so not sure when the next chapter will be out, but even if I don't have internet access, I will be able to type ;D

Cheers! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Drug & Drop, nor the ideas from Fatal Frame 2 and the "textbook" information is from ZeroWiki.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**The Crimson Sacrifice Ritual**__ is the primary ritual of Minakami Village. Enacted every few decades or so, the ritual involves twins (usually around the age of 15 years) as participants. Only in extreme cases are twins younger than 15 years used._

_The inhabitants of Minakami Village believed that twins were one being whose soul had split in two at birth. The act of strangling one's twin was thought by the villagers to reunite their souls, thereby becoming "one" again, as before birth. Strong energy produced by the ritual's performance appeased the Hellish Abyss, thus preventing the Repentance from occurring._

_By Minakami Village beliefs, the first-born twin was considered the younger twin and the second-born the elder, believing that the elder twin graciously allowed the younger to be born first, as they were weaker and could not survive as long in the womb._

Kazahaya stopped reading. If this ritual was from a different, most likely non-existent, village, why had he overheard his father mentioning it with regards to him and Kei?

There was no 'Hellish Abyss' that they had to appease and – he flicked through a few pages – what was the 'Repentance?'

_**The Repentance**__ was the disaster which both destroyed Minakami Village and engulfed the surrounding region in Darkness. It was the result of several failed rituals in a row, the final blow dealt by Sae Kurosawa being killed, but not at the hands of her twin sister. She was instead hung by the villagers in a final desperate attempt to avert disaster._

_As a result, the Hellish Abyss spewed forth Darkness, and a corrupted Sae Kurosawa and the Kusabi emerged from its depths. Together they spread throughout the village, Sae laughing hysterically as the Kusabi slashed and slaughtered any survivors crossing their paths. Many of the villagers were killed in the Great Hall of the Kurosawa House. Those that weren't murdered succumbed to the Darkness and went mad or wasted away._

_This was only the beginning. The Repentance erased the village completely, and it vanished from its spot in the forest. The village itself was caught up in an endless night, and the events prior to the failed Crimson Sacrifice Ritual continued to repeat over and over again._

The boy shivered, despite the warm air in the room. Was that something that would happen to their village if they didn't perform this ritual?

The village the Kudous lived in was small, only a few hundred people, not that Kazahaya had ever met any of them. The village was located south of Kamakura Prefecture and was surrounded by forest on all sides. There were three dirt roads that lead to the village, but only one was navigable by car. Kazahaya had taken one of the other two the night he had left. He still wasn't sure which one, but he didn't care; the only thing that mattered was that the road had lead him to a train, which he had been able to take to Tokyo and the Green Drugstore.

He re-read the part about the 'Kusabi.' What was it? Some kind of monster? Well whatever it was, it sounded horrible. All those poor people who had been killed by it… He could just imagine the panic that they felt. The fear. The uncertainty of their own survival.

Terror. Panic. Confusion. Bodies. There were bodies everywhere! The Great Hall was covered in them and their blood. The floor was sticky and slippery.

Kazahaya could hear the last, painful, rasping breaths of the Kusabi's victims. He needed to get out of there before that thing came back! He looked down to see bloodied bodies. There was nowhere to step without stepping on an old friend. Overwhelming sadness took over at the thought that all these corpses had been his living, breathing, laughing friends mere minutes ago. Now they were dead. And he would be, too, if he didn't get out of there!

He tripped and stumbled on his way to the great oak doors. He was covered in the blood of his fellow humans. But he didn't care. Sae's maniacal laughter was getting closer! He could hear her and the Kusabi! They were in the next room over! They would see him! And destroy him! If only he could make it out, he could get out of the village and be saved!

Pale eyes shot wide open, pupils dilated.

Kazahaya threw the book off his lap, as if it was made of fire.

He was panting.

What was that? Had he seen the memories of the author of that book? That must be it. There had to have been a survivor. Otherwise no one would have known about what had happened.

The teen placed a shaking hand over his heart, as if trying to keep it from leaving his chest. He looked at the book, lying innocently on the ground. It was open. A single line stared at the empathic teen:

_"The two chosen children will be carried to heaven on the wings of a butterfly... A butterfly that will save this village."_

-o-o-o-

"Come on, Kazahaya! I've been cooped up indoors talking to boring people and haven't had a chance to be with you at all these past few days!"

Kei laughed as she raced up a small hill behind their house.

"I'm coming…" Kazahaya said, not really eager, but having little choice in following his twin.

They reached the top of the hill and sat down underneath a large fig tree. Kazahaya looked up into its branches and felt a pang in his heart. Their first failed mission. Rikuou had saved him back then.

"What are you thinking about?" It was an innocent question, but it put Kazahaya in a small state of panic.

"Uh," He cast around his mind for anything. "Have you heard about the Kusabi?"

Kei blinked her large brown eyes at him, "Kusabi?"

Kazahaya nodded.

Kei returned her gaze to the canopy of leaves, but her brother's lighter eyes stayed on her face, gauging her reaction.

"Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"If you know about the Kusabi, then you must know about the Ritual, too, right?"

Kei laughed gaily, "Oh I know about it all right." Brown mischievous eyes met light tan.

The look in his sister's eyes made Kazahaya wary. Why did she seem almost happy about their conversation?

"Then you must know that the curse moves from town to town, forcing twins to kill each other." It was an accusation, rather than a question.

Kei's smile widened and her eyes shone with excitement, "What I know is that the Hellish Abyss will swallow up the whole town when we don't perform the ritual and everyone but us will die."

Kazahaya's jaw dropped. "Kei," He had to swallow a few times as his mouth had gone completely dry. "You can't be serious. Do you have any idea how much people will suffer?"

Kei placed a hand on her brother's cheek, "Don't worry, the Kusabi won't hurt _us_; we're the ones who will free it, so it won't attack us."

"But everyone else will die!" The boy was aghast. How had Kei become like this? When had she changed so drastically? He backed up a few paces, shaking his head in disbelief. "You can't seriously want that! That's horrible!"

"They'll be dead, so it won't matter to them." This statement was accompanied by, what could only be described as a cackle.

"It will be horrible to us, too!"

"No it won't. We'll be alive and together." Her big brown eyes got a dreamy, far-away look in them. "Forever."

Kazahaya shook his head harder, as if hoping to un-hear the words his twin had spoken. "That's crazy! If I leave the curse will pass us by and—" He stopped short, eyes widening. If the curse passed them by, it would just go to another town and wreak havoc there. He couldn't just run away from it…

As if reading his mind, Kei leaned in, eyes narrowed, "Don't you dare try running away again. I will find you wherever you go."

Kazahaya bowed his head in defeat. "I won't run away again."

"Good," Kei smiled at him, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Now let's go – it's almost dinnertime."

The boy followed his sister down the hill, all the while thinking of going to the library for some more research. Hopefully someone would have an idea of how to stop the curse. Though if someone knew, then why was it still terrorising villages?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sorry about the shortness and long wait, but getting settled took a while… It was a bit hard to fit writing into a new routine, but I felt so bad for leaving this story for a month, that the guilt forced me to sit down and write. Reviews also do that! *nudgenudgewinkwinkhinthint*


End file.
